


The Jay's Call (Birds of War: Book 1)

by Estelhope



Series: Birds of War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cat/Human Hybrids, Character in Exile, F/M, Fantasy, Human to animal transformation, Imprisonment, Land of Vraughn, M/M, Past Torture, Rebellion, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, War, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelhope/pseuds/Estelhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of peace a darkness begins to grow in the Outer Lands. It started with raids in outer villages, then examples being made out of Kings Emissaries. Now war is brewing, but the Kings Army has not marched in generations.</p><p>Jay has never been outside of his small farming village, his life consisted of hard labour and scorn from the other families. When a host of soldiers arrive in the village, he is spirited away by his mothers servant. Now on the run from both the forces of the dark and the kings military, Jay must choose who to trust and where to seek refuge.</p><p>Raven has been on the run from his tribe for years. Outcast from his people and living as a slave, his life has been one hardship after the other. When a Hunter buys him from his master and retreats into the wilds, seeking the elves that departed millennia ago, his life is irreversibly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The shadows moved like water over a rock, the bodies of the creatures billowed like wisps of smoke. A large tower stood above them like a giant over the heads of ants. A lonely hum echoed from the top window where the traces of a light could be seen, almost cloaked by the black mist that surrounded the tower. 

“The Dark Lord expects you.” The raspy voice of an Enderling pierced the silence. The shape of a man emerged from the shadows that seemed to cloak them. His face was concealed beneath the hood of a grey traveling cloak, a rapier hung at his hip. The tower doors parted and the inky blackness swallowed the man whole. The hum from the upstairs window was silenced. 

A whistle of wind echoed across the empty planes. The bleary landscape held no sign of life. The only sounds were of the sparse wind and the creaking of the remnants of houses. 

Whatever the man had thought lay inside the tower was something of a mystery as the circular room held nothing but row upon row of stairs, each going up and up, seemingly forever. The man breathed deep and set his foot upon the stone step. Each foot took its place upon the step in front and the man moved upwards. As the floor disappeared below him he didn’t turn back, he would not look upon the outside world again. 

Time seemed irrelevant. Each step took hours and yet only seconds. Days, weeks and years spread on until all but the sound of shoes upon stone was real. And then, just overhead, came the flicker of candlelight. The yellow glow grew bigger and brighter as the man drew nearer. And then, the stairs were finished and the man stepped into a room. 

The room itself was magnificent. Books and odd trinkets covered the walls. Large curtains of silk and other fine materials hung from the rafters. The ticking of an old clock was the only noise. A red rug was in the center and a large table stood upon it. Large tomes and spinning baubles were placed on it, a map however, in the center of the table took up the majority of the wooden surface. 

“Do you like them? It took me years to acquire them all. Many would say it took longer.” The man spun, and for a moment, a flash of pale grey eyes was revealed beneath the hood of the stranger. 

“What are they?” He whispered, his voice gruff and harsh to the all but silent room.  
“Trinkets mostly.” The voice replied, its owner invisible to the stranger, “Some acquired through servants, others through years of patience and searching. Nothing overly exciting to someone without centuries of experience.” 

“What do they do?” The voice seemed to hesitate. Deciding on how much to reveal to its guest.

“They are searching for something very important. And so far, they have found nothing.” Both lapsed into silence. The man looked around him, at the cozy room that lay at the top of a nondescript tower in a desolated ruin of a city. 

“They say you are a great sorcerer. Someone who can help me perhaps.” The man hedged. 

“They?” A note of surprise. Perhaps worried about too many people knocking upon his tower door.

“The people who wander your lands. The workers and the nobles alike. They say you once did great things.” 

“Them. What is your cause? Perhaps I may be able to lend an aide to you.”

“I seek sanctuary, for my family and for my people. I have traveled far and wide but have found none who will allow them to build a life away from the deserts.” The stranger seemed to hold his breath. His hope hanging by a thread. 

“Your people will find nothing in these lands, stranger. This place is dead. The land does not yield crops and the outside will not enter to provide help. I will allow them here to rest and to gather themselves for a fortnight, but then you must move on. There is nothing for you here.” The voice seemed to despondent, grief in its tone. 

“A fortnight. That will provide more than enough time my lord. You shall not see us past then.” The stranger moved to the stairs, his pace quickened and a whistle on his lips. His long cloak swirled around him. 

“Go in peace, stranger.” And then he was gone. Only the ticking of the clock and the fading footsteps filled the room. 

“Damon, follow him.” A whisper of words on the wind and a large wolf pulled itself from the shadows on the wall. It bounded down the stairs after the strange man and once again the room was empty. 

TBC


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Jay could feel the eyes of the farmers on him as he moved through the market, but he dared not look. His ma walked beside him, her head held high but her body shook with every passing second. The other children watched them pass in apathy or were herded away by their parents. It had been like this since they had arrived, taking the house on the edge of the village. Jay had been younger, but no less knowledgeable on how the people saw her. He never knew his pa, and ma preferred not to speak of him.  
Their servant had come with them from the city. He had practically raised him as a child and Jay had often found himself wishing that Eldred were his pa, not the nameless soldier who had taken his mother for a night of pleasure and never come back. 

“You should go back to where you came from, Harlot.” A particularly brave woman sneered at them from her place behind a stall. She was ignored and the two returned to the house unscathed. Behind the wooden walls of the house his Ma’s walls seemed to crumble, and Eldred often had to lead her to her bed to keep her from collapsing. 

“She is not well, young master. This stress of raising you without a father is slowly killing her. She may not last another spring. Nor may she see the winter.” Eldred informed him. 

“She must leave here then. I can deal with them, but she must go. And you must go with her. Without you she wouldn’t survive a day.” Jay insisted, his desperation growing. He was old enough to have left a year and a half ago. He could survive on his own. No farmer ever passed up a chance at cheap labour. Eldred only watched him with sad eyes; the young man had grown up too quickly. His interior was harder than most, but still soft. He had never been prouder. 

“Your mother will not accept this. She is a proud woman and will not allow any to see her lose.” That she was indeed. If her strength was brought to question Aeyla would not rest until she had proved them wrong. But her stubborn pride would leave her son without a mother at the rate she was going. 

“I know. But it is past time I left on any account. She cannot hang over me forever. There will come a day where I must leave.” Jay knew that of Eldred did not take his mother and go elsewhere, she would not see another year. He had already given up on one parent; he would not see another buried. The old servant watched his charge. He could see the fading hope and knew that either way; this kind young man would lose what was left of his family. The hope he had held on to for years, the hope for a miracle had faded and was now replaced with a heavy acceptance. But both knew that Aeyla would not leave. The stubborn woman would stay with her child until life could not keep her any longer. Jay knew this and was prepared for it. 

“I must be alone. I cannot think in here.” With that, the young man pushed himself out of the back door. Tears clawed at his eyes, but he pushed them away. He could not cry for what had not yet happened. 

Between the roots of a large oak tree Jay allowed himself rest. The stinging behind his eyes had gone and now there was only a lingering sadness that was quickly fading away as well. He had needed this. There was a crackling of branches behind him, Jay spun around as quickly as he could, and grabbing a tree branch, brandishing it like a sword. 

“Who’s there?” He demanded, flourishing his tree branch, “Show yourself!”  
A young man stepped out from behind the tree. He was dressed well, but a flimsy bow hung in his hand, a makeshift arrow knocked on the string. His light hair was short, and well kept. 

“What’s that? A stick?” The boy asked, his face twisted in a mocking sneer at Jays’ meager protection. 

“And what’s that? A twig with some twine tied to it? Not much better than my stick.” Jay retorted, angry at the boys’ arrogance. Suddenly the other barked out a laugh, lowering the bow and letting the makeshift arrow fall to the forest floor. The two shared a laugh for a moment before the other boy seemed to light up.

“Wait, I know you. You work in my fathers’ field. He always says that the harlots’ son would do better to set off on his own. You are a good worker. My name is Jonathan by the way.” The boy, Jonathan, extended his hand to Jay. Jay looked at it for a moment, unsure if taking it would be a silent agreement to something he should have avoided, and then with a brief smile he took the hand. Jay had never had a friend before, he often avoided those who spat at his mother and called her a whore. 

“Jay.” Jonathan smiled.  
“Why do you stay with her? You could move away and live in a city if you wanted. Any farmer would be glad to have you.” The question seemed innocent enough, more of a curiosity than a jab at his mother.

“I stay because she will not be here much longer. The stress of living here and raising me without my father is making her sick. I want to be here for her. I was going to send her away, but she is stubborn and will not go.” Jay explained, his stick dragging along the ground, creating nonsensical pictures in the dirt. 

Jonathan was his first and only friend; he had stood by him whenever there was trouble. Even now, three years after their initial meeting, he was a pillar of strength to those who knew him. Of course he had his flaws, but they were endearing and difficult to not laugh at. Jay knew however that Jonathans’ bright eyes could get clouded, his mind troubled and words not so easy on the tongue. When that happened, Jay provided company when needed and a welcome target when something a bit more substantial was needed. 

Jay often stood beside his friend and stared at the rolling hills that shrouded the farming village from outside views. Both wanting something more than crops and dirt, but never quite finding the courage to step over the boarders and into the wilds. 

“Why do they keep us here if they want us to grow up so much?” Jonathan murmured, his hands ripping grass from the dirt almost anxiously. 

“Because they want us to grow up to be farmhands, work the land, not city folk with their fancy houses and upturned noses.” Jay retorted. His mind spitting out a hundred reasons why he should stand and walk away from the houses and the people of Dreinin, but for every reason to go there was only one to stay. His Ma needed him as she got sicker and sicker. 

“I’m sorry. ‘Bout your ma, but-“ Jonathan went quiet, he stood up and shielded his eyes from the sun, looking far into the distance.  
“What?”

“There are people comin’ up the hills. Riders.” Jonathan whispered. Jay struggled to his feet to watch the riders approach. The sun glinted off their armor.

“Soldiers.” Jay gasped, his heart beating a mile a minute. They might have news of his pa. Maybe this was him coming back for them. Then his mind slowed down and his hope shuttered and died within him. They were not carrying banners. They traveled unmarked and in large numbers, not only on horses but the rapidly approaching horde had people running on foot with them. The heavy clanking of metal armor already within earshot. 

“Raiders.” Jonathan got it out before he could. Then they were both running down the hill. The villagers stopped their work in the fields to watch them go.

“Run! Raiders! Raiders, just over the hill.” And the people scattered. Some first to their homes and others towards the forest. Jonathan was ahead of him and already approaching the town when Eldred grabbed Jay from behind, pulling him towards the forest. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” He shouted over the sound of people screaming in fear. Jonathan had gotten the message to them.

“We have to get ma. She needs to know.” He cried out, fighting against the man who held him tightly.  
“She already knows boy. We have to go before they make the border, this town is already lost save for the smart few who went straight for the woods.” Eldred slowly relaxed his hold on the boy and pushed him into the trees. Merry, the horse, was already tied to a branch, his saddlebags packed. 

“Why is she not coming? Your ma knows what she’s doin’, but we have to go if we are going to stand a chance at getting out without notice.” Eldred helped Jay onto the horse before helping himself up behind him. Just beyond them, Jay could see people running into the foliage, disappearing from sight. As Eldred kicked the horse into motion the sound of screaming people and frightened horses breached the air. A large group of raiders broke from the pack and dove into the forest after the last stragglers. Soon they were lost as Eldred took him deep into the woods. He empty as they crossed the Great Oak tree, the border marker at the western edge of the village. All his daydreams had seen him crossing out of that place, but it had always been just him, Jonathan and the travelers’ hope of a better life. He had never imagined that the smell of burning wheat would be at his back. Everything he had thought he had hated was gone, leaving only an empty hole. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, hoping that the thought of their destination might give him some semblance of normalcy. 

“Anywhere that will take us.” The lump in his throat only got bigger. 

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They rode through the night, and as the early light began to peak above the horizon, Merry finally could move no further and Eldred allowed them all some rest.

“Why did we leave? Ma was back there, Jonathan was back there, we abandoned them. I deserve to know why I left my ma to some rabid wild men!” Jay shouted, the lump in his throat finally catching. He hated himself for the tears that rolled down his cheeks and the harsh sobs that tore at his throat. He was a man now, men didn’t cry.

“Your mother has suspected them to come for a long time now. Every since you were ten she has lived in fear of them. We had a couple of good long years there, but now the peace has been broken and the enemy has made the first move.” Eldred spoke, his voice raspy and difficult to make out.

“The enemy? Suspected them… What are you talking about? Why has my mother been expecting this?” His world was turning on its side. Things were no longer making sense.

“Those men weren’t just raiders. They came from the Enderlands and they were looking for you. The Dark Lord has made his first move, now the King’s Army will begin looking for you as well, and we cannot let either get their hands on you. You could tip the balance of this war. Now come, we must move before the sun reaches its highest peak.” Eldred wasted no time and soon they were both moving again.  
The foreign countryside passed around them, but for Jay it was all a blur. Eldred had revealed nothing, in truth. He was being hunted, and not just by the wild men (who apparently weren’t wild men), but by the Kings Army as well. It all seemed too impossible, but whenever he had tried to ask Eldred had silenced him quickly, refusing to answer anything until he was sure they were safe.  
They passed through farm country and trading posts, and somehow the sun had ended up on their left, but they did not stop for more than five moments to eat and relieve themselves. One day blurred into another and another until he began to wonder why still bothered keeping track of them anymore.

The stars above the tiny makeshift campsite were familiar. The same stars that were above the farmland back home. Jay watched them with tired eyes, not really seeing them, but the faces of his mother and Jonathan. His mind had been restless of late, his nights were tortured by images of them dying a thousand deaths, and their screams haunted him. He knew his mother was dead, but Jay could only hope for Jonathan.

“You dream of them.” Eldreds’ deep voice penetrated the silence,  
“hmm?”

“Your Ma and that boy of yours. You dream of them.” Jay didn’t respond. There was nothing to say to that. “Don’t let it get to you. You lose people in war, that’s just how it is.”

“Yeah, but we’re not at war, are we.” Eldred only let out a rasping laugh before they settled into silence again.

“I wasn’t always your mothers servant, boy. I was a soldier before her, and then a farmer before that. But before that, I was just a boy, like you. I had dreams and aspirations, I even had good friends, like you. But then there was a war.” Jay didn’t need to ask what happened. They lay in silence for a while more, before the question that was burning on his lips became too much to hold in.

“Why are they after me?” He finally whispered into the air, letting the wind carry the sound.

“That’s not my place to tell you.” Soon the only noises were Eldred snoring and the brief whistling of the wind through the branches of the trees. And he was left to wonder at how his life had changed.

 

It was a kick to the ribs that woke Jay the next morning, Eldred had a small dagger drawn and was glancing around fearfully. He aimed another kick at his charge, but Jay rolled up into a kneel before the foot landed.

“Quick. Get up. There is someone in the woods with us.” Jay scrambled to obey. “And be quiet.”  
The blanket that Eldred had given him was quickly rolled up and shoved into the saddlebags. Eldred glanced around them quickly as he hoisted Jay onto Merry’s back. A loud crunch somewhere to their left had both spinning to look n the direction it had come. The hairs on his neck were raised and the anticipation of what might come had slowed his breath and stopped his heart. After a moment Eldred lifted himself onto the horse as well and set them off.

“That was a lesson for you boy. You can’t get too comfortable when you’re on the run. You never know what might be looking for you.” Jay could only hold on tight and nod as the old horse was pushed into a run.

* * *

 

Raven opened his eyes blearily as they approached the large city. The straw from the bottom of the cart stuck to his hair and what little remained of his clothes. His bones ached and he could feel the eyes of the stone gargoyles watching him as he passed beneath the city gate. The irons around his wrists and ankles dug into his skin and he could feel some of the scabs opening beneath them.  
The gate loomed over him and seemed to drown his soul with its shadows. The sound of the city could be heard behind the thin wall, drowning out the song of the wind and the trees. His very being seemed to recoil from the cold stone as it crossed above him. Ahead, the old master grunted and shivered slightly at the sudden cold.

“Declare yourself! What is your purpose old man?” Guards stood, posted above the ramparts of the city gates. The sun flashed off their armor, blocking them from view. The old man huffed and shouted up to the men standing above him.

“The market, I ‘ave a boy ‘ere tha’ is too much for an ole man. I ‘ave no use for ‘im now I ‘ave a nephew tha’ can do ‘is work for ‘im!” The old man was difficult to understand and the guards left a long stretch of silence in between the explanations as they tried to understand his speech.

“Move along! An Officer will check your stock and make sure your asking price is not too high to leave the city!” The gates lurched open with a groan and a screech, the shadows looked like the doors of a cage, opening to swallow him whole. Raven knew that if he had not been shackled, he would have run far from the giant walls of unfeeling stone and lifeless streets, the melody of the earth suppressed.  
Raven almost felt like crying as the gates slammed shut behind him and the rhythm of the earth vanished, leaving him cold.

The city itself was large, and in a human point of view, it could be beautiful. Though he could feel every inch of his skin itching Raven sat still in the back of the cart as it drove onward through the city. The brand on his hip began to itch again, a constant reminder of where he was from.  
The old man looked almost as lost in the city as he did, his head darting in every direction to get a glimpse of the buildings that towered above them. The loud voices calling out sales and news and even directions to places he had no desire to go. The booming voices of auctioneers were the most audible, each advertising an object or a slave in an obnoxious and fast voice.

The rattle of chains caught Ravens attention and he turned to watch as men, women and children were moved in long lines through the city. Collars stood out around the necks of many as they passed the cart. While a human would not have caught them, Raven could hear the low moans and wails of injured or mourning slaves, the scent of blood had his stomach turning in revulsion.  
Old man pulled the cart to stop and hauled Raven up the steps to an auctioneer. The man was skinny and tall; he towered over the old man, looming just overhead like a demon. His face however was shaved and beneath the light clothes Raven could see the faint outline of scars. This man had been the victim of a vicious whipping at one point in his life. But no more.

“How much you asking?” The auctioneer rasped, his voice high and whiny.  
“Thir’y silvers. No less.” The auctioneer sneered at the feeble amount, used to people asking more.  
“Thirty silvers, no less. I’ll give you fifty for him and keep whatever he earns at auction. He doesn’t sell here, I take him to three other cities. If he doesn’t sell, I’ll put him in a tavern, for the barkeep to use. Good deal?” The farmer nodded and accepted the small purse. Raven almost wanted to yell, shout at him not to leave him. To take him back to the small farm with the three chickens and the hut with the tin roof. But he didn’t. He kept silent and forced himself to keep his head down as the old man walked away.

“Strip” The auctioneer, barked, spittle flying into Ravens face. Raven obeyed, his eyes hard and his face defiant, but he obeyed. The meager coverings fell to the dusty ground and he forced his hands to stay at his side, as the man looked him over, observing every inch of his body. The auctioneer paid special attention to the brand on his hip, the cross with a dove flying above it. A smirk working its way onto the mans creased face.

He was shoved into a line of young boys. They ranged from strong and tall to skinny and frail. Some of the younger ones had tears running down their faces, they wouldn’t last long. Some turned to look at him, sizing him up to judge their chances of winning in a fight against him. They would lose, but let them judge.

“Let us now proceed with the bidding for our young men.”

* * *

 Jay felt the eyes on him as Eldred rode them into a small fishing village. He knew that he was a mess, his clothes torn in some places and his hair askew, twigs, leaves and other items woven into it through long nights on the forest floor. Eldred seemed to have fared little better, his own appearance like that of a highwayman.  
They were looking for food and a lodging for one night. Jay felt that they were far enough away by now and could make a life for themselves there, but he didn’t dare to voice his opinion.

“Looking for lodgings sir?” A voice squeaked. A small boy stood to their left, balancing on top of a large stack of crates. Eldred nodded. “Go to your left and keep an eye for a sign with a cross and a horn on it. Best lodgings in town. Tell the barkeep that mouse sent ya and he’ll give ya fair price.” And with that he was gone. Scurrying away into the street. Eldred only hummed, his face set in deep concentration.

“Go. Do as the boy says. If anyone asks tell ‘em your pa had to see someone about a horse.” Jay looked up, startled by the sudden decision. Eldred had refused to let him walk alone when they journeyed on foot, refused to let him go into a village alone to get supplies, but now, he was being lowered from the horse and told to walk into a strange tavern in a strange village and demand a room? He didn’t understand the sudden change.

“I have to meet with someone, he sent me notice in the night that he would be here today. I must meet with him.” Jay could only nod and take a step away from the man who practically raised him. He nodded again, more sure this time. He would do as the older man asked. But then he would demand answers to the questions he had suppressed on their long flight from their home.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Tavern was well kept and held a slight cheer to it that any of the common folk would recognize as too much drink. Jay stepped inside hesitantly; his presence was noticed but hardly given a passing glance. The barkeep looked up from where he stood for only a second before going back to his taps. Jay approached him, trying to hold himself higher so that he might not draw negative attention to him.

“I am lookin’ for a room ‘ere.” He called, his voice supplying a thick accent like that of the other countrymen.

“Oh? And who’s to say I ‘ave a room to let?” The balding man shot back, obviously enjoying his discomfort.  
“Your Mouse sent me, He said you’d give fair room and board. I ‘ave money and I can pay for the night and a decent meal.” At the mention of the tiny boys name the tavern seemed to hush. While there was still a hum of conversation, Jay could tell that those who had spoken before were eagerly listening in. The barkeep then let out a roar of laughter, his face turning red with the lack of air.

“You ‘ave a sharp tongue on ye lad. Where’s yer pa though boy? You aint got no possessions on yer person and I can see no purse, so where I this money you say ye ‘ave?” Jay coud have hit himself at the mistake, of course he had no money on him but a few coins he had left over from the market in his town, seemingly centuries ago. He tried to swallow the fear that was building up inside him. They would either believe his lie or not.

“He’s gone to see a man ‘bout a horse.” His voice shook despite his efforts to crush his fear. The barkeep only nodded and pulled a key from beneath the stool. It was passed over the counter; a large number was engraved upon it. Twelve.

“Next time lad, just wait for yer pa to do the talkin’. Or have ‘im send a purse with ya.” Then the noises came back and Jay knew that he had fooled them. They would have a place to sleep comfortably tonight and a hot meal in the morning.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Eldred took the coin purse from the man and crossed the road. A large sign advertising a small whorehouse catching his attention. But it would not be the girls that dominated his thoughts tonight. The man he had come to see had taken up residence just down the street from it and was known to spend quality time with many of the girls inside the run down house. He had no choice but to bring his charge here, the man had better show up.

“You lookin’ for someone sir?” A scantily dressed woman brushed up against his shoulder and tried to snake her hand down his leg, before he slapped her away. He had no interest in a warm body tonight. He pushed open the door to the brothel and stepped inside. It was a sweaty and suffocating place. The sound of exotic music bounced off the walls and lewdly dressed girls and boys led men up the stairs. Eldred blushed but looked around, searching for his contact. Hidden in the back of the room, a woman leaning against his chest, he was there. Quickly making his way over to him, dodging the servers and dancing people, until he stood before the table. The man was hooded, but he held a look of wear to him. Like he hadn’t been in a public place for quite some time.

“Did you find one?” A gravelly voice whispered. His fingers idly tracing the rim of a tankard. The other wrapped around the waist of the prostitute.

“I got one.”

“You know where to go then. Who you have to meet now.”

“Yes. The boy is headstrong; he won’t want to take orders from anyone. But there is a fire in him that will not be extinguished.” The two sat in silence.

“There have been four others collected, if you are lucky you may meet with them on the road. They are heading towards Madela, you could catch them if you leave within three days.” Eldred sat in quiet contemplation. He had no intention of meeting the others on their way. It was too dangerous for both Jay and the Company.

 

Raven could feel the sickness coming on as he sat, curled up, inside a large wagon. Four other slaves pushed against him from all sides, all barely able to move. The blood and excrement washed over all of them as the wagon moved. The boats were waiting to take them across Snake’s Path, or as the Humans called it, Holden’s River. A smaller boy leaned against him, trying to draw comfort from his body.

“Are you a shifter?” He had asked innocently when they had been loaded. Raven had not answered, but the boy had been persistent.

“My pa knew a shifter once. His master had it killed he said and then had the pelt decorate his floor.” Raven had glared at the boy, who took that as a signal to keep quiet. But as the days wore on a sickness infected the wagon and the boy slowly began to succumb.

“Are you a shifter?” He had whispered in the night, his small voice frightened and weak from sickness.

“Yes.” Raven had whispered back, trying to give the child comfort. “I used to live with a great many others when I was a child. But they didn’t want me and so they sent me away.”

“On a quest?” Raven had hesitated at that, deciding whether the child would gain more from truth or from fantasy.

“Yes. On a great quest to find the Leopard Kings Eye. If I could find it and bring it back then I would lead my people as a king.” He tried his best to make his lie believable and wondrous to the sickly boy. It seemed to have worked because he had fallen asleep not long after. It was likely that they boy would pass on in the night.

After too long the wagon stopped and one by one the slaves were unloaded, many weak and unable to stand. Dead bodies were pulled from the wagon as well and as Raven made to stand, he knew that the child beside him had not made it. He was one of the lucky ones.

“This is the last auction before we take to water! Few will come, fewer still for honest good workers. Most of you will be sold to shipyards as crewmen, most of you will go to the waterside pleasure houses!” One of the traders shouted and then they were spurred into action. Posts were erected and slaves were shoved into lines. Raven was stripped, blindfolded and left on display; his brand seemed to burn him, as he stood bare beneath the sun. People passed by, often touching and groping him. The humiliation had long since faded and Raven found his mind a million mile away.

“This one’s not human.” A gentleman’s voice, rich and expectant. A hand grazed over his chest, examining his body.  
“No. But he’s not a protected one neither.” The raspy voice of a trader replied to the unasked question.

“Hmm. How much are you asking?”  
“Eighty silvers. A better price than you’ll get for a night in a whorehouse with him.”  
“Yes I suppose that will have to do.” The sound of coins changing hands, then light scorched his eyes and he was pushed to the ground to kneel before his new master. A collar was placed around his neck. The master set off, away from the ships and the river. A breath of relief slipped out before he could stop himself. The man, who had purchased him, at a glance, was a traveler. Possibly another trader though was more likely a merchant. But his clothes suggested a Wanderer, one with no ties to city or King. The land was their ruler and when nature deigned him to travel he did. Much like the wild clans in the Draugh Forest or the Elvin nomads of legend.

“I know you are watching me boy.” Raven flinched away and averted his eyes to the ground, watching his bare feet move over the dirt.

“We will be some time in the forest, so tell me before we are too far from civilization if you require anything.” The odd request was batted aside. He had no interest in a beating at the start of a long foot journey.

“I require only what my master will grant me.” The standard response would do he supposed.

“I suppose shoes would not be amiss creature.” Raven wanted to snarl; he hated the word that insinuated he was less than the arrogant humans. He had been on this land before the humans ever knew it existed.

“I see not then.” His master was playing with him it seemed. Raven shielded his mind and crushed his emotions beneath a barrier of memories of the torture and degradation of slave training.

“As my master says.” He intoned again. The man stopped suddenly and looked at him, he was merely observing so Raven kept his head bowed. He resisted the ingrained urge to drop to his knees. He would make no move until he was ordered otherwise.

“Hmm. You are a mystery, an oddity among your kind.” The master was talking to himself. “Ask your question, I have no desire to punish you so soon.” Raven hesitated.

“As my master commands.” He stayed silent for a moment, wondering if the gentleman wanderer would force the issue or take back permission. When only silence answered him he dared to ask, “May I ask how you wish to designate me?”

“So you can think.” Raven wanted to kick himself. He had been a fool and allowed himself to ask a stupid question.

“I have no doubt that the men were advertising you as an able bodied worker, showing off your muscles. But that brand suggests otherwise. I believe that you are more of a fighter, but as long as you hold that brand people will expect a slave of a more… pleasurable designation. That may work to our advantage.” Raven could already see how this was going; he was to be designated as a pleasure slave. He had spent some time outside of the designation and would find surrendering himself like that difficult.

“I intend to designate you as a fighter. A soldier, if you will. However when people mistake you as a pleasure slave we shall not correct them. That way we have an element of surprise should they challenge us.” Taken aback Raven looked at his new master. The man was young, unsurprisingly, but he did not bare the looks of a merchant or even a lord. He looked much like one of his own kind. The oddly coloured eyes and the angular face were almost unmistakable.

“And there we see your face. It is no surprise that you were taken up as a pleasure slave. You’re quite something to look at.” Raven averted his eyes and bowed his head. Perhaps, though neither wished it, there would be a beating today.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jay lay in his bed, waiting for Eldred to come back to the inn. He had seen things today that he had never seen before; the slave trade had seemed like a distant idea. Something he had never expected to see in real life. It was disgusting. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to own another human being like that.  
There was a fumbling at the door before Eldred seemed to drag himself through the wooden frame, into the tiny room. As he approached the bed, Jay could smell the alcohol on his skin.

“Eldred? Where were you?” Jay questioned hesitantly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

“Told you. Had to see someone about a horse. We’ll be leaving in the morning. On foot, so rest up.” And with that the old servant collapsed on the straw mattress, shoes and all. Jay sat up, his mind playing tricks on him, conjuring images of the slaves he had seen and the burning of his home.

_The city was burning. Thousands and thousands of soldiers marched towards or from it, he could not tell. The screams of the burning people echoed through the air. He ran through the streets desperate to find him, his older brother would protect him._

_“Berren! Berren! Where are you?” He an towards the frantic voice, his tiny legs aching with exhaustion. He collapsed at his brothers’ feet._

_“Berren! How could you run off like that?” Alric shook him fiercely before drawing him close to check his injuries. He had been frightened, Berren instantly felt ashamed for having scared his brother so. He tried to apologize, but instead of words, sobs spilled from his mouth and tears dripped from his eyes. Alric pulled him onto his shoulders and they ran, the city collapsing around them._

_A cry of fear rang out as a large mass of soldiers stood in their way, four men were cut down in front of them the women and children scattered, many abandoning the other. Alric was breathing quickly, panic rising even faster. He darted into an alley, his feet the only noise besides the thundering of his heartbeat in his ears. Then they hit the wall. Alric couldn’t think, his brain was running at a million miles a second and there was still not enough time. The soldiers were coming._

_He lifted onto his shoulders._  
_“Berren, get onto the wall. Don’t look back, no matter what might happen, just run.” The slow agonizing steps of the soldiers only drew closer. Then the weight lifted from his shoulders and Berren was over the wall._

 _“There he is! Get him!”_  
_“Berren! Run!”_

_The city was burning. Thousands and thousands of soldiers marched towards or from it, he could not tell. The screams of the burning people echoed through the air. He ran. He ran because his brother told him to, and his brother would protect him_

Jay jerked awake, a scream tearing out of his throat. Eldred was up in an instant. He could still smell the smoke and hear the screaming of the city as it collapsed behind him. His legs ached and his body felt weak.

“Just… Just a dream.” He gasped, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears that were surely there. Eldred looked at him curiously for a long moment and he could feel a blush staining his cheeks.

“What?” He snapped. He was feeling weak and if not a little frightened of nothing. Eldred only grunted and began to grab the small possessions he had taken with them as they fled.

“We will talk of this later. Be prepared to walk for quite some time.” Eldred informed him before gesturing that he lead the way, closing the door to the rented room.

 

* * *

 

 

The road was rough for the first day of their long walk. They had been slow moving and Jay had found it difficult to keep the fast pace Eldred demanded, but now they were back in the thick of things and were moving faster. Jay had begun having strange dreams and his mind was often far away as they walked. He had contemplated telling Eldred, but had decided against it. He was the kind of person who would read either too much into it, or not enough.

“Remember how I told you that we would be talking about your dreams? Well, we are going to talk about them now.” Jay groaned, of course. The old servant never forgot about anything, much to his delight as a child, but now the ability seemed hardly fair. Eldred only glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a slightly reproachful look glinting there almost innocently. Jay kept his silence. Better he say nothing than be made out as mad.

“You cannot hide behind silence forever. Eventually, we will talk.” Eldred commented nonchalant. Jay scowled; Eldred knew that he would get the answers he wanted eventually and it irked him.

“Your problem is that you are too stubborn. You don’t want to give in, even though sometimes it is in your best interests.” Jay kept silent, if only to prove the man’s point.

They moved in silence for the rest of the day. Jay felt that he should speak, that he should let the man who had saved his life now what was going on. But every time he shied away and kept his mouth firmly closed. If Eldred was aware of his inner conflict, he didn’t bring it up, allowing the boy to come to a decision on his own.

“I dream of two brothers. They are in a raid, one tells the other to run. And I-He does.” It was long past sunset and the fire was on its dying embers when Jay spoke, his voice shaking and unsure.

“I don’t know why, but they were alone, frightened. The younger one, couldn’t be any older that six. He was terrified. His older brother was trying to protect him, but in the end… The raiders cornered them and he told the younger brother to run. After that I didn’t see.” The silence almost consumed them both. Jay felt like he was losing himself, whatever these dreams were about, they had happened during the Great War.

Eldred was in silence. His thoughts were buzzing all around. Things were progressing much faster than he had anticipated.

“Go to sleep.” Was all he said in return to Jay’s story, hoping that come morning he could offer the boy some kind of assurance.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven lay awake all night, searching for some reason that his new master would hide his designation. It was not uncommon for there to be pleasure slaves on the road with their masters. But for a traveller to have a sex slave would raise questions. However the brand on his thigh would give him away in a moments notice.

“Your thinking is very loud tonight boy.” His master whispered into the silence. Raven forced his mind to blank again, hoping to avoid a second punishment come morning. But the thoughts kept swirling into his mind.

“No need to stop on my account. I find it comforting to know that there is another person here to keep me company.” This master was strange. He broke rules that Raven had been taught to believe were absolute. He was strange, but Raven refused to believe that it could mean that he was kind. He had heard stories of masters pretending to be kind, then punishing the slave that took it at face value.

Soon the breathing of his master slowed and Raven knew that he had fallen asleep. He sent a silent prayer to the gods before forcing himself to fall asleep, the vulnerability grating on his nerves.

 

When Raven woke a pink hue had taken over the sky and the birds had begun their morning calls. The collar around his neck seemed looser than the day before, but his body ached from the overexertion from the day before and he could feel a sickness building up in his chest. He stifled the urge to stretch out his limbs.  
The steady breaths of his master were the only indication that he was still asleep. It was likely that he would sleep for another few minutes at least. Until dawn broke at the latest. Raven looked around him, unsure what he should do. The other masters would demand he either service them personally until they woke, or to begin a list of chores that had been laid out the previous night. He sincerely doubted that either of these tasks would be welcome by this new master. He resigned himself to sitting quietly and waiting for orders.

When the master did wake it was quiet and unannounced. He had lain in his spot for some time, watching Raven before he made his presence known. Too soon they were moving through the woods, deeper into what the unprepared humans would call the wild. But to Raven, the greenery around him was a breath of fresh air and a reminder of who and what he was.  
The master attempted to speak with him, to hold a conversation. But after several unsuccessful tries, he simply kept his peace. Which was welcome for a time.

As the day wore on in silence, the master had taken to humming a small tune. It sounded familiar, almost recognizable to Raven. He often found himself mouthing the words to it in his own language, before stopping himself.  
The master himself was not alone in his oddities. Raven watched the man as he made his way through the brush. His travelling cloak worn and frayed, the light travel pack that he carried himself obviously well used. The way the man moved reminded Raven of a predator in its natural habitat, and if he didn’t know any better, a great cat. The master noticed him staring many times, but made no comment towards it. Either grinning in a particularly mischievous manner, or completely ignoring it. It confused him greatly.

For most of the day they cut through the forests, stopping occasionally by a stream or a pond so that they could take a drink or have something to eat. Then, the invisible path that they had been following flattened out and became a real path, well beaten and easily seen by anyone with eyes. Next Raven became aware of three people converging around them two on the right and one more on the left. Beyond them was a small group of people, all following them. One of the men became even with his master and the two seemed to be talking, quietly so that any other human might not hear them.

“I am not convinced of this small plot of yours Devenahn (Dev-In-Ahn). He is hardly what we are looking for.”

“He is more than he appears, Teaghlaar (Tig-Lar). He reminds me very much of myself, but much more subdued. You would like him.” His master seemed to be bantering with the older man, who was very obviously of a superior status. Humans confused him.

“He is a slave. The brand on his leg is a designation that is of no use to us. Either sell him or give him to the others for some relief.

“I can’t do that, he will influence this war. I can feel it.” The older man fell silent before giving a grudging nod. Raven felt some of his tension release. This master was perhaps merely selfish in his desires for his body. Perhaps that was why he wished to “designate” him as a fighter. So that his body might only be used in the night by him. A part of him was relieved that his master, and not the other warriors that had joined them would use him.  
Raven could feel the eyes of the people around him as he followed behind his master. They were watching him, judging him. He fought back a growl. By the way the people gave him wide berth and his master cast him a long look he had surely not succeeded. He closed his eyes briefly, visions of a long whip cutting through the air filled the darkness, blood coloured his eyes. He bowed his head. His master would surely get the punishment over with now.

The night was quickly approaching, and with dusk came time for their company to set up a camp. Raven had expected to be ordered to help the others set up tents and make food, but instead he had been handed off to the apparent leader of the company. It was then that he knew that his punishment would not be in the hands of his master.  
He was led into the mans’ tent. It was homely, but held sinister undertones.

“Strip and lay on the bed.” Came the gruff orders. Raven obeyed, allowing the small cloth that covered him to fall to the ground. He crossed the dusty floor and lay himself on the bed, hardly daring to breath. The man touched him and he flinched, his eyes suddenly wide and full of fear.

“You will call me Commander. Is that clear slave?” Raven only nodded tersely, preparing to lock his awareness away. Hands touch his back, just touching, feeling, and testing. A finger made its way between his lower cheeks, then a pressure on his hole and his mind vanished.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

 

Raven was shaken out of his daze as the sun was peeking out from above the trees. The wetness that covered his skin like a cloak was uncomfortable and only seemed to mock his position. His master seemed wild, his hair poked up in all directions and bags sat under his eyes. Raven stared at him a moment, not daring to move lest he incur his wrath.

“We must go before the others wake. I have gathered our possessions, it will be as if we were never here.” The desperation in his masters’ voice brought questions to the tip of his tongue, but he daren’t speak them.  
Raven stood, the wetness of the morning didn’t help his sore body. He winced as he took a step forwards and pain shot up his back. His master reached out to steady him, but Raven moved away from the hand. A touch would only be a burn on his skin. Despite the refusal of help, the master only watched him with concern and a hint of pity. It was revolting what he had been debased to.

“I never meant for this to happen. I thought that the General meant to tie you with the horses, not that he would…” Raven only grunted in acknowledgement. He would be punished later no doubt, but at least he had not broken under the weight of his duties. The master and him fell into an uneasy silence. Raven had not forgotten what his master had told his superior the evening before, “He reminds me very much of myself, but much more subdued. You would like him”. And he _had_ liked him.  
Raven and his master left the small encampment as quickly as they could, Raven carrying the supplies on his back. Soon the air grew thick and the light was sucked from the sky. More than once Raven had paused in an effort to keep from shifting his skin to a more favourable form. He had vowed to never show his many Masters that form. They would never touch that side of him. He had quite forgotten the name of his master and he hardly cared. It was easier to see him as another man who had used him if he didn’t have a name. Which was probably why the masters had never named him, only the Mistress had given him a name, for use inside her pleasure houses. He hated that name with a passion, and had forced away any sense of recognition that came when it was spoken. It was a vile, humiliating name.

They plod along, Ravens bare feet beginning to blister from the hours of travel with no rest. It had been some time since he had walked so long his feet had suffered for it. They had retreated from the path near High Sun and the forest floor was unkind to the bare – calloused – feet. The darkness seemed to play tricks on his mind, the howling of the Argo Wolves haunted him and made his hairs rise on the back of his neck. This wasn’t like the forests in the east, their green foliage and constant noise creating a welcoming atmosphere. This forest was near its death; the scent of humans littered the air, until he was choking on it. ‘ _Humans!_ ’ Raven spat mentally, ‘ _they take and take, without any thought to what they destroy._ ’  
Ahead of him, his master wandered aimless. His own clothes were torn from the snatching branches and stinging thorns. The choking air was getting to him Raven could see it. Perhaps this was his chance to be free. Only a few minutes more and his master would surely walk to his death. The wolves were growing closer.  
“We must get out of here.” His master breathed, his voice a mere whisper, but audible in the dead of the forest. The heavy air all but carrying the sound to Raven. With that pronouncement, the master began to climb. His hands sure of themselves as he lifted himself into a tree. Against his better judgment Raven waited near the base, playing with his collar until it irritated his neck.

“I believe I have found us a way out. There are mountains to the west. It seems that our little detour has only brought us closer to our destination.” The man crowed.

“And to where are we headed master?” Raven asked, as neutrally as possible, hoping that he had not overstepped.  
“To the elves of course.” Ravens hands dropped from his collar in a second, quite sure that his mouth was hanging open. The man was crazy, elves didn’t exist anymore, they hadn’t since the first men drove them away.

* * *

Jay couldn’t remember what he had been dreaming, but it had woken him quickly. There was a pulsing in his chest, his heart was as steady as ever but this felt different. Eldred had been up for hours it seemed, his horse had been turned out nicely and a plate of food had been placed by the fire to keep hot. His body had become used to travelling and the hard ground, his legs had grown stronger due to the long hours spent riding and his back no longer ached when he woke up in the morning.  
Eldred entered their small camp. A new bow and a quiver of arrows across his back, a sword strapped to his side and a dagger in his hand. Jay’s heart skipped a beat.

Jonathan and he sat at their rock in the forest. Jays stick-sword rest against the rock in a special place of its own. The two had been practicing for a day when they might wield a real blade, instead of sickles and sticks.

“My pa says that I may be good enough to join the kings army someday. He says he can tell I have been practicing.” Jonathan said, his mouth full of berry’s, the juice spilling down his chin like a drop of blood.

_“You’ve not told him then? With who you’ve been practicing with?” Jonathan shook his head, almost self-conscious._

_“He wouldn’t care either way, so long as he thinks I put you on your arse. And that I’m getting better.” They shared a small laugh before popping more berries into their mouths and standing. Jonathan brushed his berry juice onto Jay’s shirt, laughing when he cried out and tried to swat him away._

_“I’m not going to be like the soldiers your mother knew. I promise.” The joking atmosphere shrank until it was gone, leaving only the memory of a joke._

_“I wont be a soldier. I would use my sword to defend the people who can’t defend themselves. The small folk I mean, not the lords inside their castles. I won’t be confused with those who prey on the weak because of some fancy armour.”_

Jay remembered his vow. He hadn’t touched a sword since that night when everything he had known was taken. Now, he was getting back something. He took the sword that Eldred offered. ‘I’m not like them. I am not a raper nor dishonourable.’ He whispered to himself. Aloud, he thanked his servant.  
The training began immediately. With barely a second after grasping the hilt of the sword, Eldred was upon him, a second blade pulled seemingly out of nowhere. His grip was flimsy and the sword clattered to the forest floor seconds later.

“That wasn’t fair. I wasn’t ready.” Jay cried, bending to pick up his weapon, which Eldred kicked away.  
“You won’t always be ready!” Once Jay had reached his weapon and picked it up Eldred advanced, “Again!”

They fought well into the night, with every defeat Jay learned. First his grip as changed, then his stance, then his movement, until finally he could fight against Eldred for a few minutes longer. In the end, however, his sword always found rest on the ground. He may have improved, but he was not yet good.  
“Rest. We have to move again in the morning. The sound of our blades will have attracted those wishing to make a prize of two wanderers.” Obediently, and tiredly, Jay sheathed his sword and fell onto his pallet. Sleep claimed him in seconds.

_“We cannot involve ourselves in this petty squabble over power. Do you forget that it was men who forced us into hiding in the first place?” Five tall figures floated through Jays sight, but too blurry to be identified properly. The one who had spoken sounded relatively young._

_“I do not forget anything Andel. I was there when the greed of men pushed us from our homelands. But generations have passed since. They spread apart and have aged. They have learned from their mistakes. Perhaps now is the time to set aside old grudges ourselves.” There was a scoff._

_“You are a dreamer Raldir. You sit in hope for peace that will never come to pass.” The young one spat back._

_“And while I am dreaming, you are reminiscing, and the rest of our people are moving on. We are at a crossroads. We can either hinder or, like our cousins in the mountain, w can help.”_

_“You forget a third option. Do nothing, remain neutral.” A new voice joined the argument. A woman._

_“Larien. My lady.”_  
_“There is time yet to decide our path. This fight between mortals may never reach a time that we must reveal ourselves again, but for now we wait. They have a new warrior amongst them, one that advocated for harmony between men and others during the purges. They have come in defense of their King. We may not be needed.” The woman was calm and in control as she spoke. Commanding the attention of all who were amongst them. Behind her shape was a bright light, that only seemed to grow bigger, until it was blinding, until…_

…It was the sun. Jay’s eyes opened to the glaring light of the yellow star. Day. It was time to continue moving.

* * *

 Jonathan didn’t know how long they had been marching. The raiders had driven them hard since daybreak. After the village had been sacked and he had lost track of Jay one of the armored men had taken him prisoner. His father was among the dead and he was on his own. They had marched through forests, never entering a city though they had passed many. The men who had taken them were not the Kings soldiers, their banner held the kings sigil, but with clack claws through it. Rebels… Rogue Men.  
During the march they had lost many. Women, children and men alike had fallen on the road, only to be pushed onto small graves at the side of the road. Those who had passed at night were burned with firewood to keep the rebels warm. Others had been pushed into the lake to be buried beneath the waters. Fear latched on to him and kept him moving, kept him away from a dishonourable burial. These men were looking for something. They dared not return without it, so they dragged the remaining few from the small farming hamlet of Oshish across the wilds.

Their captors had erected a small pen to keep the prisoners contained; Jonathan sat closest to the fires in order to overhear anything that could prove useful. He had done this since the first night and he had continued on the off chance of an escape. He had never heard anything before, but tonight was different.

“We received word that our liaison with the Order has lost one of their agents. A young wanderer who journeys with a pleasure slave. They left during the night and have been untraceable since they left the path.” A large group sat around a fire, the largest spoke in what should have been a whisper. Jonathan eased closer, pushing his head against the railing of the wooden pen.

“We’ve received no word of the mage joining up with a group. He remains hidden. Not even come back for his people.” Another hissed. ‘ _Jay? Is that the mage they are looking for?_ ’ Jonathan thought, his mind racing with possibility, ‘ _it can’t be_ ’.

“No matter. He will come looking for his mother. Or at least her body. She told us nothing and their servant has long since fled. From what we’ve gathered he had no friends amongst the children. If he will not come for them, he will come for her.” Jonathan had never known the fate of Jay’s family. Now he knew why Mirren was not amongst the others, nor with the dead. She had likely been slain in her home, alone and afraid for her son. Jonathan kept his mouth shut. Saying anything would only be trouble for him. He knew, at least subconsciously, that Jay would not come for anyone. He was too far away, and likely thought they were all dead. Eldred had taken him from the slaughter, he was safe.

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

Jay threw all of his weight against Eldreds sword. His own blade clashed loudly against the steel. There was a pause, before the blades withdrew and hit again. He was panting and sweat rolled down his face, his forehead was beaded with the smelly liquid. Finally Eldred raised his hand to stall any further attacks. Jay allowed the sword to fall through his fingers, a gasp of relief as his fingers uncurled.

“You have improved much since we began. Perhaps we can take a rest tomorrow.” At the admission Jay let out a huge cry of relief and happiness. After training with the sword for almost two weeks straight, only pausing to eat, sleep and continue moving it was a wonderful feeling to have a day without something else to tire him.

  
“This does not mean we are not going to train any more. You are better, improved to say the least, not good. Not yet. I will not have you believing yourself to be able to hold your own against even the least experienced of the Wild Men. Let alone a soldier of the Kings Army.” Jay nodded, his mind flashing to the childish glee he had felt when he had first disarmed Jonathan. He knew he had so much to learn.

Eldred packed their belongings onto their horses, which had stood grazing nearby. Glancing into the sky Eldred noticed the grey clouds approaching.

  
“The seems to be a storm brewing, we must get a move on. I had hoped to reach Rachdale before dusk. We may have to take cover in the woods.” Jay hurried along with his packing. His small pack of food and a blanket was growing smaller every day. It had been nigh on a month since he had had a bath and fresh clothes.

  
“Perhaps we can get some clothing when we reach the town. Both you and I are in desperate need of fresh covers and our food supply is running low. Not to mention-“ There was a crack of footfall in the trees behind Jay, he stopped speaking immediately. A sense of dread grew in him. Eldred had drawn his sword and was prepared to strike; yet Jay stood frozen to the ground.

  
“Show yourself!” Eldred demanded, his eyes squinting into the blackness that lay in the depths, another crack of twigs and the rustle of grass was their answer. Then an arrow flew out of the brush and embedded itself in the tree beside Jay’s head. Jay ducked and rolled behind the cover of a tree; in his fear he had rolled too far from Eldred to be of any use. The horses whinnied restlessly; they feared the arrow and could feel the tension in the air. Then, out of the brush, came a man. His black cloak blended effortlessly with the shadows, as if it had been made by the darkness itself.

  
“Name yourself wanderer!” Again Eldred demanded the attacker to announce themself, “Name yourself and I shall be merciful.”

  
“What would a merchant and his son be doing in the Fae Woods? Not to mention so heavily armed.” The stranger spoke. The stranger lowered the hood of the cloak and revealed the face of a woman. Jay felt his mouth go dry. She was beautiful.

  
“And what would a lady such as yourself be doing here, unaccompanied no less?” The woman looked affronted for a moment before her irritation vanished under a blank mask. From out of the bush stepped another cloaked figure, this time, a man with tanned skin and long braided hair. He held a bow with an arrow notched to it, and he was aiming it at Eldred head.

  
“She is not alone.” His voice was low and menacing. Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. This man was a threat. Eldred took his stance again, his sword raised high. Jay rose to his feet, keeping his empty hands visible. The arrow swiveled to face him directly. The man’s eyes narrowed in anger, showing the truth of his danger. The arrow lowered slightly when he noticed that it was only a boy that stood before him.

  
“Father will want to see who passes through his forests. We will take them with us when we return.” The man seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding to his sibling and gesturing Jay out of his way. Eldred lowered his sword when he saw that the two were not intent on harming neither him nor Jay. The man went to his saddlebags, revealing only the last dredges of food and their old clothing.

  
“What kind of merchant has no goods with which to trade?” The man seemed to be mocking them, his voice haughty but not quite arrogant.

  
“The kind that has sold all of its goods.” Eldred growled back, keeping close enough to the horse to stay in sight of what the man was doing. The woman only gave him a stern look for his actions before gesturing away. The Haughty Man went silently seething.

“Who are they?” Jay whispered to his old servant as they rode beside their captors. Eldred only gave him a look that meant ‘stop talking’. Wisely he followed the advice. They travelled for most of the day, making no stops. The forest they had entered thinned out until they were left inexplicably riding on an open field. It wasn’t until sun down that the spirals of a great monument began to rise above the hills and the walls of a city began to form beneath it. The city that was slowly pushing itself above the grass plains was huge. A large monument of silver stood above it – a large woman holding a cornucopia that overflowed with food. The city itself seemed to be almost completely hidden however, behind the large red walls that surrounded it, the glint of the setting sun that reflected off metal helmets demonstrated the heavy guard that protected it.  
“Welcome to the trade city of Qrin.” The man whispered to them as they rode. The city only seemed to grow more magnificent as they grew closer. The walls seemed to sprout higher out of the ground. And the figure of the woman loomed over the riders as they drew closer to the gates, like a sinister shadow of an impending doom.

* * *

 

Raven fell asleep convinced his master was crazy. The man seemed to believe the elves were real, that they still existed in Vraughn. Impossible, the humans had driven them out and away long before his father was even conceived. It was with this thought that Raven broke past his fears in the early light of the morning and voiced his question.  
“What makes you believe that the elves still exist?”

  
“They have helped me in the past. Humans have lost the gifts that the elves first gave them slave, and now we must ask for their help. There is a storm coming, I can see it in the skies and even the stars. Not every human lost the gifts. I still have it, as does my sister wherever she is. And you have it too.” The answer seemed to satisfy the human, believing he had proven his point, despite his voice still heavy with sleep.”

  
“But I am not human.” With that pronouncement the forest seemed to grow quiet, like the birds had stopped singing and the wind had run out of breath. The air grew still.

  
“I know. But I do not yet know what you are.” The human was waiting for something. A pronouncement of an evil race of origin. To some perhaps, but they were his people and they were not evil. Misguided perhaps, and losing the First Gifts too, but not evil.

  
“I am a monster, master. My own people declared me so.” The world resumed around him. His master heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, looking at him from above. Raven dared not to move.  
“Perhaps you are, but perhaps you are not. I have yet to see. Do not dismiss yourself so easily. There may be good in you yet.” Raven shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the screams of the men he had killed.

  
“I would not place a wager on that.” With that he retreated behind his walls and pretended to sleep. Let his master believe as he wished. Let him do as he wished. Raven would have no part in it.

Devenahn sighed as he saw the slave’s eyes go blank. He knew that technique well, keeping the mind away from the pain the body experiences. He had seen it done so extensively in other slaves that they could no longer bring their awareness back. He wanted to know what had brought a creature of noble species so lo that he allowed others to use his body, especially those of a species he so clearly despised.  
‘ _What are you?'_ he wondered, _‘what makes you so passive that I could take you now and you would not object, but still so proud that you will not break?'_ He watched for a while longer, his eyes examining the body of his slave. He was a very pretty boy and it was easy to see why he had been taken as a bed slave.

_Devenahn stood on a mountain peak, staring over the rocks into the sunset of the last sun. In his hand was a wooden staff, fashioned out of willow and birch twisted together. The last rays of light began to fade over the horizon and suddenly he was no longer alone. Beside him was a woman, her black hair and dark skin brought out her milky white eyes. She wore an odd garment; something like a bearskin was draped across her shoulders like a cloak while hints of a pale yellow skirt peeked out from under it. Her face was covered in painted markings, covering every inch of her skin in blue runes. She stared out towards the sunset, keeping silent until the very last rays of light began to glow their brightest to bring the world the last moments of warmth._

  
_“You ‘av travel’d far, brave wario. But now da’ time has come for you ta put da’ sword down. Da world is at a crossroad. Follow da path made by man? Or da one made by fate? Da world is endin’ soon Devil Tame. What are you wantin’ to do with you last days?” Her voice lilted in an odd rhythm, despite it being no more than a breath on the wind. He considered her words, running them through his mind._

  
_“My mission is to find the elves. Even if that is what kills me, I will find them.”_

  
_“Stupid boy. He ‘as already found da elves. Now da elves are askin’ you…”_  
_Devenahn turned almost violently to stare at the woman, her milky eyes still staring into the growing darkness._

  
_“I would defeat the enemy. The evil that has started in the east, I would end it. I would restore the peace.” Devenahn declared, his decision made._

  
_“Den you are goin’ ‘bout dis da wrong way. Da elves won’t ‘elp you. Dey don’t meddle in da faires of man. Get da boy to da Dark Tower. He is da balance da world needs to survive.” Then she was gone, vanishing with the last of the suns rays. As blackness pulled him down, Devenahn caught the last glimpse of a boy turning into a shadow to welcome the growing dark._

* * *

 Jay watched as his friend and servant paced in the room where they were locked. Their possessions seized and held until they were to be freed. Eldred was agitated. He had been since they had met the man and woman in the woods.

  
“Why are you so against meeting with their king? Its not like anyone knows us, knows who we are.” Jay asked, hoping to get some straight answers for once.  
“Because we don’t know who’s side their on. Our… Or theirs.”

  
“Who is ‘ _them_ ’? You keep telling me that people are after me but I don’t know who _they_ are. If you tell me that might make me a bit more cautious.” Jay was being petulant he knew that, but if whining was how he would get his answers then so be it. Eldred glared at him and turned back to his pacing. With a huff Jay sat against the wall, keeping his eyes on the doors.

Finally the wood creaked and the doors opened, revealing a small man smartly dressed and flanked by two soldiers. He looked at the two men before – roughly – ordering them to attention.

  
“You have been called before the Council of Law in the Great Hall of Qrin. There the High Magister will determine the length of your stay and if you are a threat to the cities people.” The man stated matter-of-factly, his low voice surprising Jay. Eldred eyed the two guards before nodding to the man. They were escorted down a series of halls, down several stairs and along The Imperial Walk, a corridor leading directly to the Great Hall that ran beneath the city. Jay stared at the impressive carvings and intricate patterns that lined the walls, unused to such unapologetic finery.

  
“You will keep quiet and let me talk. Should the Masters of Law address you directly you will tell them nothing of our circumstances.” Jay could feel Eldreds hot breath on his ear and an unsteady feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Ever since the demand to speak of the dreams, Eldred had been hiding something. The morning after they had discussed their dreams Eldred had been quiet and withdrawn. Though he had offered Jay a word of comfort he had watched his charge like a hawk, examining him – like he was waiting for one false move. Jay had noticed the staring but had kept his silence. Speaking against Eldred was becoming dangerous. Their roles were clearly reversed.

  
“Why?” He dared to whisper.

  
“Because I don’t know who we’re dealing with boy. We don’t know anything about these people, and they clearly know nothing about us. But a trading city that fears merchants? Traders? There’s something going on here. I promised your mother to protect you, I will do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise.” Despite the words making sense, and the lump in his throat at the thought of his mother, Jay couldn’t shake the uneasiness, the mistrust, he felt.

The council room was large. A dome-like ceiling let in a halo of light, but ahead of the prisoners the council’s seats were cloaked in shadow. The room itself, unlike a throne room or a temple, was empty. No citizens had come to watch a trial today. Finally, Jay and Eldred were halted at the base of a platform. The small man stepping forwards bowing to the shielded seats where the council members sat, invisible.

  
“My lords and ladies. These men have come to you prisoners of the Lord Tide’s heir. They were found hunting in the Fae Woods, taking game from the people without payment. They are strangers to this city; they called themselves merchants but had neither goods, nor money in their possession. Only weapons. They have been brought to you to determine if they should be allowed to enter the city freely or imprisoned for thievery and crimes against the city.” Jay listened to the Small Man’s words, finding himself feeling a sinking in the pit of his stomach. He knew how this looked. Raiders had sometimes sent scouts to their village, those that were caught were killed, those that weren’t carried on through their village towards the larger cities. More and more had come throughout the years. Then the raiders had come. These people thought they were an advanced scout, sent to observe the cities defenses.

  
“My lords. You would judge us on our strangeness to your city, but before me stands a Dwarf, a stranger to my city. Yet here he is, presenting my son and I as criminals.” Eldred defended calmly. “We are merchants. But we did lie to the man who captured us. We were not sold out, nor were we on our way home from a market in Red Water. My son has asked me to take him to the Capital so that he can join the Kings Army. We were robbed on our way, in the night. They took only our money and food, but we woke. They saw our weapons and vanished. We detoured through the Forest of Whispers, trying to get off the main road, and unknowingly crossed the border into your lands. That is my story and my truth.” There was silence following Eldreds lie. Like they knew what the story was.

  
“You, Boy.” The voice of a woman came from the shadows. Jay flinched. “What is your name, boy?”

  
“Thomas, ma’am.” Jay whispered.

  
“Is your father telling us the truth? You wished to join the Kings Army?” Jay thought quickly, the lie on his lips. Then:  
“No ma’am. I do not wish to join the Kings Army. A soldier raped my mother. He raped her, impregnated her and then abandoned her like she was a whore. I don’t want to join the Kings Army.” He could almost feel the surprise and panic coming off Eldred.

  
“Why would your father lie?”

  
“Because he’s not my father. He’s my servant, and we are not merchants. We are running from a horde that ransacked my village and killed everyone. I don’t know where we are running to, but I know that there is a horde of raiders coming this way, bigger than any before. No scouts and no advance warning. Except this one.” The room was suddenly thrust into a dead silence. Not even a cough came from the shadows where the council sat. Jay suddenly felt a wave of insecurity. He didn’t know if the horde was coming this way, but he hoped they were. They wouldn’t get past the city gates.

 

**TBC**


End file.
